Mobile computing devices, including smartphones, slates, tablets, etc. enable users to take their productivity to new levels by allowing users to work without being constrained to any particular physical location (e.g., assuming operating communication infrastructure). However, due in part to the form factor of handheld computing/communication devices, applications may not function in the same manner as compared to computing devices with larger screen areas (e.g., desktop, laptop, etc.). For example, viewing spreadsheets on a smartphone or slate has to accommodate some of the same issues presented by web pages and other text/content heavy documents due in part to the physically limited screen viewing area of the device.
Zooming and panning paradigms for smartphones do enable users to adjust an amount of content, such as text, in view at a particular time. However, zooming and panning operations may be inadequate in cases where a cell of a spreadsheet is too large or heavily populated. Features such as resizing rows and columns may conflict with other document formatting or be too cumbersome for viewing a limited number of cells. One exemplary use case involves the use of ‘Description’ or ‘Comment’ spreadsheet columns that may typically include large amounts of textual input and/or wide columns and/or tall rows. Providing an appealing spreadsheet viewing and interaction experience for mobile computing devices can be challenging to application and device developers.